Cigarette et sentiments
by Mirajane1
Summary: Quand la fumée se mêlent aux pensées et quand le clan Rouge parle d'une femme avec Izumo. Pour l'anniversaire d'Izumo !


J'écris des tonnes de trucs ces derniers temps oO C'est énorme !

Bref, comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'anniversaire de ce cher et magnifique Izumo (réservé à **Elo** bien sûr !)

Ce petit truc écrit en quelques jours est donc pour lui !

**Disclaimer** : K Project ne m'appartient pas.

Dédicace spéciale à **Anna** et à **Elo **! Le Serizumo c'est le bien !

PS : I'M BLUE ! DA BA BEE DA BA DIIIE !

* * *

Izumo regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas en retard. Le second de Mikoto passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

Le pub d'HOMRA était vide ce soir. Tant mieux, il pourra quitter plus tôt.

Son bar était reluisant, le jeune homme avait passé sa journée à l'astiquer pour se détendre et pour ne pas paraître trop stressé. Ca n'avait pas marché. Les autres l'avaient charrié sans interruption sur son prochain rendez-vous :

_« Alors ? Tu vas faire quoi avec elle ? »_ Misaki.

Aucune réponse, un soupir. Le rouquin devrait s'occuper de ses affaires avec un certain traître assez compliquées comme ça.

_« Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te voit avec une femme. »_ Totsuka.

Aucune réponse, un regard protecteur. Le garçon était trop innocent pour lui dire quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

_« On ne le voit jamais avec une femme. »_ Dewa.

Aucune réponse, un mouvement de tête. Lui non plus n'avait jamais été avec une demoiselle.

_« Il ne les aime pas faciles aussi ! »_ Chitose.

Aucune réponse, une tape derrière la tête. You devrait arrêter de collectionner les filles faciles, ça ne lui réussit pas trop.

_« Tu seras encore avec la Femme Sans Cœur ? » _Mikoto.

Aucune réponse, un sourire. Son Roi l'avait touché mais il ne lui avouerait jamais, il le savait déjà.

Kusanagi ne leur avait pas répondu. Il avait pincé sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, avait aspiré de la fumée avant de la souffler dans un nuage toxique, un nuage qui lui emprisonnait la poitrine, lui pourrissait les poumons. Ses lunettes fumées recouvraient ses yeux, ses sentiments inavoués et ses pensées secrètes. Et il continuait de respirer ce nuage de non-dits qui lui consumait le cœur.

Oui, il avait rendez-vous avec la Femme Sans Cœur, appelée aussi Awashima Seri, lieutenant de Scepter 4, bras droit du Roi Bleu Munakata Reisi.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme à la chevelure blonde, aux manières strictes et à la voix tranchante. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, elle ne lui était pas indifférent.

Heureusement que Chitose ne lisait pas dans les pensées ! Il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau après avoir pensé de telles choses.

Il secoua un peu sa tête pour se sortir le corps de la jeune femme de son cerveau. Manquait plus de l'imaginer faire des choses aussi !

« _Tu fantasmes déjà trop sur elle._ » Anna.

Aucune réponse, un recul et des yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise. Il en avait lâché sa cigarette !

D'où Anna connaissait-elle des trucs pareils ? Elle n'avait que douze ans ! Et puis, comment avait-elle fait pour savoir ce qu'il pensé au fond de lui ?

Il la détailla un peu et sut, ses billes et ses yeux. Tout les deux d'un rouge carmin et profond, assez profond pour avoir pu percer son âme. Anna le surprendra toujours malgré son visage d'ange immaculé tombé du ciel.

La petite fille lui offrit un de ses rares sourires et retourna à son occupation. C'est-à-dire, faire rouler ses belles billes grenat sur une carte de Shizume, assise sur les genoux de leur Roi qui en avait un peu rien à faire et somnolait comme à son habitude.

* * *

Il commençait à faire nuit et le noir englobait la ville de son éternel manteau d'ombre et de mystère. Les membres du Howling Flame avaient peu à peu quitté les lieux, non sans oublier de souhaiter bonne chance à leur barman avec plus ou moins de sous-entendus…

_«_ _Profite bien !_ _»_ Misaki.

Aucune réponse, inspiration. Profite bien aussi Misaki-san…

_« N'oublie pas de te protéger Kusanagi-chan, les problèmes arrivent vite. »_ Totsuka.

Aucune réponse, une bouffée de fumée. Pauvre petit, encore si naïf.

_« Bonne chance ! » _Dewa.

Aucune réponse, expiration. Il lui retourna l'encouragement avec un sourire invisible.

_« Faites pas trop de bruit ! »_ Chitose.

Aucune réponse, un souffle de fumée. Il y a des jeunes ici ! Qu'il arrête avec ses blagues salaces.

_« Tu m'appelles si besoin. »_ Mikoto.

Aucune réponse, la cendre tomba. Son Roi et meilleur ami, toujours aussi prévenant.

_« Au revoir Izumo. »_ Anna.

Aucune réponse, une petite trace de lèvres humides sur sa joue. Décidemment, Anna le surprendra toujours.

* * *

Le bar se retrouva vide. La cigarette fut consumée. L'odeur du tabac froid régnait dans la pièce et déposait une atmosphère intemporelle et floue. Le blond aimait être au calme, même un calme pesant. Dans ses moments-là, un silence austère lui suffisait, pour pouvoir relativiser juste avant de douter, pour pouvoir se concentrer avant se sauter dans le vide de ses sentiments confus et éparpillés comme de la cendre de cigarette.

Il sortit de son établissement, referma la porte et regarda à travers la vitre fumée son bar reluisant où se déposait déjà de la poussière de fumée.

Izumo mit ses mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer un tant soit peu. Il aurait bien prit une cigarette mais Seri détestait cette odeur fade et écœurante alors il s'abstint.

Marcher lui faisait du bien, son corps se reposait et son âme aussi. Ses pas le guidait mécaniquement vers l'objet de ses angoisses, de ses doutes et peut-être aussi, de ses désirs.

Quartier bleu. « Enfin » se dit-il. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. L'attendrait-elle ?

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le lieutenant Awashima, habillée dans une magnifique robe… rouge ? Depuis quand la belle jeune femme portait-elle du rouge ?

« - Tu portes du…

- C'était pour te plaire, après tout, c'est ton anniversaire. »

Le jeune homme fit un baisemain à la blonde pour la remercier de son attention et la prit par le bras.

« - Et si nous allions nous promener Seri-chan ? »

Elle hocha la tête, rayonnante.

Ils partirent comme un couple dans la nuit de velours et de soie et, peut-être que ce soir, ils finiraient aussi dans de la soie et du velours…

* * *

Alors ?

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette petite m**de ? *PAN*


End file.
